Angel Fox
by Arika Kohaku
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke era um rapaz com um passado pesado. Ele tinha sido vítima de uma rede de trafico humano. Era uma das testemunhas de um longo processo. Angel Fox é um jovem inglês que é destacado para o Japão, é lhe dado o trabalho de se infiltrar na escola de Sasuke e proteger o mesmo. Mas quem é na realidade o misterioso Angel Fox? SasuNaru. Yaoi. UA.


**~ Angel Fox ~**

**1**

**~ Chegada ao Japão~**

_"O mais importante da vida não é a situação em que estamos, mas a direcção para a qual nos movemos." (Oliver Wendell Holmes)_

Ele olhava para o tapete rolante, onde imensas malas chegavam, apareciam e eram retiradas pelos seus donos. Ele esperava a sua mala e a que correspondia ao seu pai. Encontravam-se num aeroporto, tinham acabado de chegar à terra dos seus avós – o Japão.

O rapaz tinha dezoito anos, na cara conservava uma expressão de tédio, pela tarefa que o pai lhe tinha dado. Os seus olhos castanhos cor de mel finalmente reconheceram as malas que ele esperava e ele moveu-se rapidamente para as apanhar. O seu cabelo era louro, tão amarelo como o sol, por isso, era facilmente reconhecido como um estrangeiro. Afinal todos sabiam que os nipónicos tinham geralmente cabelos e olhos escuros.

Com as malas na mão ele afastou-se do sítio onde estivera. Pouco depois apareceu o pai. Um homem de meia-idade que trazia na mão um copo de café. Os seus cabelos eram cumpridos, amarrados por um elástico e já se encontravam completamente brancos. Vestia-se de maneira peculiarmente artística e isso porque ele era um professor de artes.

Ele e o seu pai vinham de Inglaterra, a viagem tinha sido longa e eles estavam desejosos de se instalar num apartamento que tinham alugado algures no meio da sobrelotada Tóquio.

Com as malas nas mãos os dois recém chegados saíram para o exterior do aeroporto onde arranjaram um carro e conseguiram boleia para os levar à nova casa. Foi com surpresa que o velho motorista que os acompanhou viu que os dois falavam perfeitamente japonês, como se fosse nativos. E na realidade o homem mais velho era, pois era descendente de um japonês. Mas para que o motorista não os compreendesse completamente entre eles preferiam falar em inglês.

- Are you nervous to come back, Angel? (Estás nervoso por voltar, Angel?)

- A little bit. (Um pouco.)

- That's normal. But you'll see, everything it'll be just fine. (Isso é normal. Mas vais ver vai correr tudo bem.)

O carro corria as estradas largas de maneira rápida. A verdade era que aquela não era a primeira vez que Angel Fox, assim se chamava o rapaz inglês, se encontrava em terras japonesas, afinal a sua família tinha ali raízes. Só que daquela vez era diferente. Ele estava ali em trabalho, pois apesar de ter apenas 18 anos ele já era uma agente especial da Interpol, se bem que aquele era o seu primeiro trabalho com agente da Interpol.

Ele iria entrar sobre disfarce num dos mais controversos casos de todos os tempos. Era chamado o "Processo Cobra Branca". Envolvia grandes figuras públicas do universo social japonês, que eram suspeitas de pertencerem e manipularem uma rede de tráfico humano, mais concretamente crianças e mulheres que eram usadas como escravos sexuais. O pai viera com o filho apenas para o ajudar a colocar um disfarce mais credível. Em Inglaterra tinham deixado uma mãe e um irmão.

Pai e filho tinham, por fim, sido deixados à porta de uma Mansão. Uma mansão em Tóquio não era o mesmo para o Ocidentais. Uma mansão em Inglaterra seria uma casa enorme, provavelmente de alguém muito rico, com muitas divisões. No Japão dava-se o nome de Mansão a um elegante prédio (elegante às vezes) que tinha pequenos apartamentos, todos idênticos uns aos outros, que serviam para uma ou duas pessoas viverem. Normalmente eram constituídos por uma sala, onde também era a cozinha, um quarto já de roupeiro incorporado e uma casa de banho, escusado dizer que também era minúscula. Isto quando numa divisão não se juntavam o quarto, a sala e a cozinha.

E não havia necessidade dos apartamentos serem maiores, pois grande parte do dia era passada na rua. Em média 10 horas de trabalho, e depois mais umas duas horas de casa para o trabalho e trabalho para casa. Pouco era o lazer, e quando o havia, não era nos minúsculos apartamentos que se ficava e sim nos muitos bares, ou mesmo nas ruas largas. A vida era quase toda feita na rua. Mas havia outra razão para os apartamentos serem pequenos. E a razão era simples: havia muita gente para tão pouco espaço de terra, por isso, qualquer pequeno espacinho era aproveitado, mesmo que parecesse muito ridículo, pois podiam-se encontrar lojas que tinham apenas 2 metros quadrados. Para os japoneses tudo tinha que ser equacionado e também bastante prático.

- É o senhor Jiraya Fox, estou correcto? – Um velho já de rugas pesadas, veio atender Angel e Jiraya, o seu pai, à entrada da Mansão. Aquele era o senhorio, ou seja, o dono da mansão.

- Sou sim. – Confirmou Jiraya dando um sorriso amável e fazendo uma pequena vénia enquanto cumprimentava o senhorio com a mão. – E este é o meu filho, Angel Fox. – Bateu nas costas do rapaz apresentando-o ao velho.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor. – Cumprimentou fazendo uma vénia com a cabeça.

- Falam muito bem japonês, jovens! – Notou o velho.

- Os meus pais eram japoneses. – Contou Jiraya. – Pode não parecer, mas os meus cabelos já foram pretos.

- Venham, venham. Vou levá-los ao vosso apartamento. – O velho fez tilintar as chaves e depois com a mão pediu que eles o seguissem.

A mansão tinha três andares e cerca de noventa apartamentos, trinta em cada andar. Havia um pequeno espaço aberto da parte de trás, que o senhorio explicou que era de todos os arrendatários e que eles tinham que limpá-lo à vez. Era estreito e pequeno e tinha apenas um canteiro cheio de canas de bambu enormes, encostados às costas de outro prédio. Ter um pequeno jardim era um privilégio a que nem todos tinham direito.

Ficaram com o apartamento 59 no segundo andar, por sinal o ultimo desse piso. O senhorio amavelmente disse que vivia no apartamento 1 no primeiro andar, e disponibilizou-se para qualquer coisa que eles precisassem. Depois deu a chave a Jiraya e deixou os novos inclinos a desfrutar do seu novo apartamento.

Era como qualquer outro apartamento, a sala tinha uma janela que dava para a rua, por onde eles tinham acabado de passar, já estava mobilada com tudo o que era preciso de maneira confortável e prática. O quarto tinha futons dentro do roupeiro e fora isso era uma divisão vazia, sem nada nas paredes. Precisava do toque pessoal da nova família.

- You think we can buy new ones? (Achas que podemos compras uns novos?) – Angel apontava para os futons.

- Why? (Porquê?)

- Well, you kwon I don't like to think that someone before me sleep in there! (Bem, tu sabes, eu não gosto de pensar que alguém dormiu ali antes de mim!)

- Humm. – Jiraya conhecia Angel muito bem e por isso não discutia com o filho Sabia que ele não gostava de partilhar as suas coisas, principalmente as de uso mais íntimo. - Ok. Tomorrow we can buy new ones but today you've to sleep on the floor. (Tudo bem, amanhã compramos uns novos, mas hoje vais ter que dormir no chão.)

- That's fine with me. (Por mim tudo bem.)

Portanto, essa noite Angel estendeu um lençol no chão, que trouxera na sua bagagem de casa, já à espera de eventualidades daquelas e dormiu simplesmente por cima dele, sem absolutamente mais nada. Quem soubesse da sua vida, sabia que aquela era até uma forma bastante confortável de dormir, aquilo comparada a outras maneiras, não era nada.

oOo

- Good morning! (Bom-dia!) – Desejou o pai ao filho ao vê-lo já acordado, fardado com uma farda de um colégio, na pequena cozinha a fazer o pequeno-almoço. Jiraya passou pela sala e foi à casa de banho, abrindo a televisão pelo caminho, para ver as notícias da manhã. Estavam a falar sobre o tempo que ia fazer sobre as várias ilhas japonesas. Davam sol para essa manhã de Setembro em Tóquio. Em breve começaria o Outono, por isso, o tempo já se mostrava mais suave. E nesse dia as escolas, depois das férias de Verão reabriam.

Era numa nessas escolas que o Agente Especial Angel Fox se iria infiltrar. Na realidade, não era uma escola qualquer, era na realidade um colégio muito prestigiado onde só os mais ricos podiam andar. Rica era uma coisa que a família Fox não era, mas como Jiraya se tinha candidatado como professor de artes lá, Angel também podia ir para lá por ser filho de um professor, e isso facilitara o trabalho da Interpol.

Angel entraria nesse colégio como um estudante perfeitamente normal de 16 anos para o último ano escolar antes da universidade. E o seu trabalho era tentar aproximar-se de um dos estudantes, que era a principal testemunha do Processo Cobra Branca. E como tal havia muitas pessoas que o queriam calar, nem que para isso o tivessem que matar. Depois de se aproximar do rapaz ele tinha que o proteger e tentar encontrar provas em relação às acusações das vítimas, e também em relação á defesa das pessoas acusadas também. O mais difícil seria ter que se manter imparcial em relação a tudo. Era um pouco difícil quando se tratava um assunto tão delicado como o abuso de crianças.

- Hoje, depois das férias judiciais, recomeça o afamado julgamento do Processo Cobra Branca. Hoje serão mais uma vez ouvidos e interrogados os réus, pelo Sr. Juiz do supremo tribunal, sobre novas provas que nas ultimas horas chegaram às mãos da policia… - Falava uma pivô de telejornal no ecrã da televisão. – Tentaremos saber a origem das novas provas acrescentadas ao Processo ainda nas próximas horas. E como sempre acompanharemos de perto este caso mediático que já dura à 10 anos. Entretanto vamos em directo para a porta do prédio do Sr. Uchiha onde já se encontra a nossa enviada especial à espera de tentar arranjar uma reacção da parte da principal testemunha do Processo Cobra Branca. Senji Miaka-san, qual é ponto da situação? - A Imagem da pivô foi trocada por uma imagem de uma outra jornalista que estava claramente fora do estúdio de gravação, e que se encontrava rodeada de outros colegas de profissão de outras estações de televisão, à porta de um edifício enorme. Via-se alguns guardas a tentar conter os jornalistas, para que estes não entrassem no prédio.

- Tens a certeza que queres envolver-te neste processo? – Questionou Jiraya esquecendo o Inglês e falando japonês com o filho.

- Claro que tenho.

- Uchiha-san! Uchiha-san! Em directo para a XTV. – Gritava a jornalista através da televisão. – Sabe alguma coisa sobre as novas provas?

Os jornalistas gritavam, tentavam obter a resposta de um rapaz. O rapaz teria uns dezoito anos, os seus cabelos eram negros como a noite e os seus olhos ónix, repletos de raiva, olhavam através das objectivas das câmaras quase como se quisessem que todo o mundo morresse naquele momento. Mas tirando os seus olhos, a sua cara não dizia nada, e muito menos a sua boca.

- É ele? – Perguntou Jiraya, olhando para o filho que se encontrava muito quieto fixando a televisão.

- Sim. – Confirmou. – Tens o pequeno-almoço aqui. Eu vou andando.

- Onde vais tão cedo?

- Tenho que ir à agência antes de me infiltrar na escola. – Disse sorrindo. – Vou conhecer o meu novo chefe!

- O que tu queres dizer não é chefe. É mais "o desgraçado que me vai aturar nos próximos tempos!"

- Pois, pois seu Ero-ojin! – Retorquiu Angel colocando uma pasta às costas.

- Não me chames isso. Olha lá, não te vais perder? Há muitos anos que não vives em Tóquio?

- Eu acho que não está assim tão diferente. Vemo-nos no colégio. – Abriu a porta e saiu para o exterior. Correu o corredor e desceu para o nível térreo até à saída da Mansão.

Ele estava de volta a Tóquio. E aquele seria o seu primeiro dia de uma jornada difícil. E o primeiro obstáculo era que afinal Tóquio naqueles anos tinha mudado um pouco, isto para não admitir que tinha mudado bastante. Andou pela rua até encontrar uma estação de autocarro, e ai através dos mapas foi relembrando a cidade e achando caminhos que achava que ainda podia percorrer.

**Continua… **


End file.
